warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snowdapple
Blob Blob. Hi Winta! It's Ottermist. Uh, do you know how to create a template page? I know I said it already on your Warriors Wikia Talk Page, sorry, but.... yeah. Well, thanks! HOpe I'm not bothering too much! -Otter (I didn't get a siggie for this yet...) I finally fixed my siggie! (yay) Oh, btw, I created some pages, hope ya don't mind... ^^ -- 18:13, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Never mind. Hey~ Hey Winter! Thank you :3 Your charart is amazing as well! Whatcha need? '[[User:Sunjaw|''sunjaw]] 'winter is coming 23:27, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I'd be glad to. Although you would have to excuse my spotty activity at first. I'm moving back to college Saturday and will only really be able to get on the computer in the evenings for a couple weeks haha '''sunjaw'' 'winter is coming 23:31, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I'll get on that ASAP! Any particular bases you have in mind, or do you want me to make a couple? We can use the warrior one from my wiki if you want. I'm currently redoing the other ones, and the kit one just looks derpy lol. PS, I will fix my sig as soon as I figure out what's going on with it this time 0.0 23:58, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry bout me being of absolutely no help right now XD I am working on the sprites (only on the apprentice, doing them in sets of two). Any changes you want done to the kit while I still have the ,psd open? 02:03, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I think that was from when I added the changes to the lineart for the longhair and cropped the shorthair one so there was no unnecessary space o.o oops... 03:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yes, I /love/ Shattered, it is my favorite fanfic tbh 14:13, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Probably, but idk yet. We'll see 23:06, August 13, 2015 (UTC) le spoil Graywing.. waii.. he dies.. 00:22, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Yo, where can I find the book, or..? 21:58, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yes? 01:53, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! I need to read ''Shattered first, though ^^ 02:37, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Is it possible to leave a link for the fan fic? 02:39, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Where is the approval page? I finished Bluepaw ^^; 10:53, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: I really like the book- but ive been really busy. I have Honor Band and Pep Band so its taking up a lot of computer + home time :P 22:01, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hey, I remember you asked me twice about joining your wiki, but up until this point I totally forgot about it. Do you guys still need help, because if you do I'd be glad to. Also, can you give me the link again to the fanfic? Thanks 17:24, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hellu! Of course! The moment you told me this sight existed I knew I had to find it! I hope I can help you as much as my time at college allows! :3 Proshot123 (talk) 04:47, September 24, 2015 (UTC)